


Als wir noch jung waren

by tinaxpow



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Tea, Wet Dream, erik is a good cook, erik is very involved in recycling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaxpow/pseuds/tinaxpow
Summary: College/Roommate AU:Charles, ahnungsloser schwuler Ersti mit einer Schwäche für ungesundes Essen und seinen neuen Mitbewohner im Studentenwohnheim.Erik, vermeintlich hetero und ebenfalls Studienanfänger sowie Gründer einer Bruderschaft, die sich für Recycling und die Rettung des Planeten einsetzt.





	Als wir noch jung waren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts).
  * A translation of [When we were young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855415) by [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H). 

> Happy birthday, my dear <3

Zu Beginn hatte Charles Bedenken, sein Zimmer mit einem anderen Jungen zu teilen. Besorgnis überkam ihn damit, dass der andere ihn nicht würde leiden können oder aber sein Zimmer schlicht und ergreifend nicht mit einem Schwulen zu teilen bereit war.

  
Wobei „schwul“ vielleicht zu viel gesagt war, da er sich dessen zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich sicher war. Schließlich hatte er Moira während einer dieser niemals-endenden Sommerpartys, die seine Eltern jedes verfluchte Jahr voller Stolz organisierten, geküsst. Sie hatten sich davongeschlichen und Unterschlupf in der Hütte, die er und seine Schwester damals als Kinder gebaut hatten, gesucht. Die Luft dieses ersten Kusses war mit dem Geruch von geschnittenem Gras und Jasmin erfüllt, die Nacht war warm und die Sterne strahlten, aber wenn er ehrlich sein musste - müsste er seinen ersten Kuss beschreiben - wäre das erste Wort, welches ihm einfiele nicht schön, sondern einfach nur _feucht_ gewesen.

  
Nichts gegen Moira, aber es hatte sich schlicht und ergreifend nicht richtig angefühlt, sie zu küssen. Er hatte keinen Ekel empfunden, wie ihn jüngere Kinder verspüren, wenn diese an sich küssende Erwachsene denken, sondern mehr so etwas gedacht wie „Warum zur Hölle tue ich das hier eigentlich?“ Sie hatte überrascht gewirkt und gemeint, da sie ein eher sachlich und nüchtern eingestelltes Mädchen war, dass das Leben definitiv nicht war wie einer dieser Groschenromane, die ihre Mutter am Pool zu lesen pflegte.

  
Die beiden trennten sich freundschaftlich. Als Charles später gegen 01:00 Uhr morgens im Bett war, begann er zu sinnieren. _Vielleicht lag es an Moira, vielleicht hatte er einfach nicht genug für sie über. Oder ihr schottischer Akzent war ein zu großer Abturner…oder ihre Augen, eventuell waren es auch ihre Haare_… So viele Vielleichts, aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst gewesen wäre, hätte er realisiert, dass er ein Mädchen nie auf diese Weise angesehen hatte. Nie hatte sein Herz für ein Mädchen höher geschlagen. Niemals würde es das.

  
Jedes Mal, wenn die anderen Jungs einem Mädchen hinterher hechelten oder diese bestimmte Art von Gesprächen in der Umkleidekabine führten, fühlte er sich nicht zugehörig. Unzugehörig, aber er war nicht unaufmerksam. Wie oft hatte er seine Mitschüler beobachtet? Das war völlig _normal_ und absolut _heterosexuell_. Den eigenen Körper mit den sich entwickelnden um sich herum zu vergleichen…

  
Sein erster feuchter Traum, er muss ungefähr 14 Jahre alt gewesen sein, handelte von einem Jungen. Überhaupt nichts erotisches war in seinem Traum vorgekommen, nur ein ziemlich, _ziemlich_ heißer Kuss. Völlig nervös war er anschließend aufgeschreckt. Es hatte sich so lebendig angefühlt!

  
All dies lag in der Vergangenheit, im Moment war er dabei, in das Columbia Studentenwohnheim einzuziehen. Zusammen mit einem ihm Unbekannten. Natürlich hätten seine Eltern ihm eine eigene Wohnung finanzieren können, aber er wollte seine Studienzeit auf die gleiche Art und Weise wie die meisten anderen erleben. Als er nun an seine Entscheidung zurückdachte, bereute er sie. Allerdings war nun keine Zeit mehr, um im Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken. _Sei nett, Charles! Benimm dich!_ Er sollte dem anderen eine Tasse Tee anbieten und welche von den Keksen, die er besorgte hatte, sagte er zu sich selbst. _Es könnte allerdings sein, dass sein Mitbewohner gar keinen Tee mag_.

  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass sein Mitbewohner, Erik Lehnsherr, wie befürchtet, kein Freund von Tee war. Allerdings genoß dieser eine Tasse Kaffe umso mehr und über die nächsten Wochen hinweg lernt die beiden sich immer besser kennen, redeten über alles und jedes. Charles musste sich eingestehen, Erik war ziemlich cool.

  
Schnell fanden die beiden heraus, dass sie ein gemeinsames Interesse für Schach teilten und verbrachten mindestens einen Abend pro Woche damit, gegeneinander zu spielen. Erik war verdammt gut, sein Schachbrett sah zwar arg mitgenommen aus, aber erfüllte immer noch seinen Zweck. Anscheinend hatte es seinem Großvater, Jakob Lehnsherr, gehört. Sein Vater hieß ebenfalls Jakob, seine Mutter Edie und er hatte eine kleine Schwester namens Ruth. Charles hingegen sprach nicht mit ihm über Sharon und Brian, aber erzählte ausgiebig von seiner Schwester Raven.

Egal wie hektisch der College-Alltag auch wurde, sie schafften es, die Gewohnheit bis zu den Herbstferien aufrechtzuerhalten. Zum ersten Mal seit fast acht Wochen würden sie einige Zeit getrennt verbringen. Offen gestanden war Charles nicht länger der Ansicht, Erik sei cool. Erik war absolut umwerfend. Dessen Pittsburgher Akzent ließ ihn schwach werden und dieser Mann war nicht nur unglaublich attraktiv, sondern auch verflucht intelligent. Diese Mischung machte Charles unheimlich an.

  
Monate gingen ins Land und schon war der Januar gekommen: Neues Jahr, neues Ich.  


  
**Charles’ Traum **

  
_Er kam gerade zurück vom Schachturnier, außer sich vor Freude, denn sie hatten haushoch gewonnen. Dank ihm, Charles Francis Xavier. Er hätte Luftsprünge machen können! Er sollte sich eine Tasse heißen Earl Grey aufbrühen, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. _

  
_Nachdem die Teetasse ausgetrunken und sicher in der Spüle abgestellt war, machte er sich möglichst leise auf den Weg in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer, um Erik nicht versehentlich aufzuwecken. Die Tür war einen Spalt geöffnet und ein Lichtstrahl stahl sich einen Weg hindurch. Sein Mitbewohner musste eingeschlafen sein und vergessen haben, das Licht auszuschalten._

  
_Nur klang dies so gar nicht nach Erik. Erik war derjenige, der immer das Licht ausschaltete, wenn er einen Raum verließ, Erik war derjenige, der versuchte Wasser zu sparen, Erik war derjenige, der versuchte, so wenig Papier wie möglich zu verbrauchen und recycelte, wo er nur konnte…Das war Eriks tiefste Überzeugung. _

_Aus diesem Grund herrschte auch eine angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihm und denjenigen Bewohnern des Studentenwohnheims, welchen Mülltrennung und derlei relativ egal war… Er ging sogar soweit und entleerte die Abfalleimer vor den Schlafräumen derer, die Fehler bei der Trennung von Müll gemacht hatten. Nach ein paar Monaten hatte er sogar einige Anhänger im Schlepptau, sodass sie den abfälligen Beinamen „Bruderschaft des Schrotts“ bekamen… allem Spott zum Trotz machte Erik sich den Spitznamen schnell zu eigen und ließ Abzeichen machen lassen, auf welchen zu lesen war: Schrott-Bruder/Schrott-Schwester und Stolz._

  
_Charles drückte die Tür auf und das, was er zu sehen bekam, ließ ihn den Atem stocken. Er versuchte, seine Augen abzuwenden, aber er konnte nicht. Erik, sein Erik, sein so leidenschaftlicher Mitbewohner, lag auf seinem Bett. Ein Kissen seinen Rücken stützend, die grau-grünen Augen geschlossen, Mund offen stehend, Kopf zurückgeworfen und schwer atmend. Seine große Hand fuhr über seinen mehr als überdurchschnittlich großen Schwanz, welcher umringt war von rotbraunen Locken. Plötzlich drehte Erik sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht, sodass er Charles direkt in die Augen blickte und …_  


  
**Zurück in der Realität**  
  
Schlagartig riss Charles seine Augen auf, er war hellwach. Seine Pyjamahose war verklebt und er war durch und durch verwirrt. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, ein einfacher Traum, welcher ihn in solch einen Zustand versetzt hatte. Natürlich hatte er Erik zuvor schon oberkörperfrei gesehen, aber diesmal hatte sich alles so real angefühlt, so als ob Charles den Torso wirklich mit seinen hungrigen Fingern hätte berühren können. Zugegeben, dies war schon der vierte Traum dieser Art seit Beginn des Semesters.

  
Er war tief betrübt, ohne genau zu wissen, warum. Der Tatsache, dass Erik für ihn unerreichbar war, war er sich bewusst und selbst, wenn Erik schwul wäre, wäre dieser mit Sicherheit nicht an Charles interessiert. Außerdem schien er jemanden in seiner Heimat Pittsburgh zu haben: Magda, zu welcher Erik sich sehr hingezogen zu fühlen schien. Abgesehen davon war es auch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Erik urplötzlich homosexuell werden würde.

  
Charles hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Mitbewohner seine Gesellschaft genoss, aber immer betonte, dass Charles nur _ein_ Freund war, ein sehr guter Freund zwar, aber trotz allem nur ein Freund. Er erinnerte sich daran als Erik ihm jemanden vorgestellt hatte und gesagte hatte: “Das hier ist Charles Xavier, bloß ein Freund von mir.“ Er hatte sehr schroff und harsch geklungen, aber Charles vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass Erik nicht daran gewöhnt war, Personen miteinander bekannt zu machen. Er selbst war darauf bedacht, seine Freunde immer sehr herzlich einander vorzustellen.

  
Im gleichen Augenblick musste er daran denken, wie Erik ihm eines seiner haiähnlichen Lächeln schenkte, wie sein tiefes Lachen ansteckend wirkte und wischte sich eine einzelne Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Die wenigen Monate, die sie zusammen lebten, fühlten sich an wie eine Ewigkeit: Der Tag, an dem Charles betrunken versuchte, seine Haare abzurasieren oder der Tag, an dem Erik aufgrund einer verlorenen Wette dieses blaue Kleid auf dem Campus tragen musste…Charles erinnerte sich genau an diese definierten Waden und muskulösen Oberschenkel… und dieses wohlgeformte Hinterteil.

  
Manchmal sprachen sie auch über die Personen und Dinge, die sie im Leben hinter sich gelassen hatten. Während der Zeit, die er damit verbracht hatte, über die gemeinsame Freundschaft zu sinnieren, war das klebrige Sperma auf seinen Beinen kalt geworden und Missbehagen beschlich ihn.  
Mit größter Vorsicht begab er sich aus seinem Bett und betete, dass Erik nicht aufwachen würde. Im Dunkeln tastete er nach einer neuen Unterhose und entschied sich im Angesicht der Situation auf eine Pyjamahose zu verzichten. Auf Zehenspitzen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsbad und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Vor Erleichterung atmete er aus, zum Glück hatte er niemanden getroffen. Unbeholfen wusch er sich, zog die frische Unterhose an, welche er mitgebracht hatte und warf seine dreckigen Klamotten in den Wäschekorb.

Charles fühlte sich etwas besser, jetzt wo er wieder rein gewaschen war, aber die Schuld nagte weiterhin an ihm. Man durfte einfach nicht davon träumen, wie sich der Mitbewohner einen runter holte. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass dies der letzte Beweis dafür war, dass er nichts als eine abartige Person war. Als er gerade dabei war, das Badezimmer zu verlassen, hörte er ein lautes Hämmern an der Tür, die jemand versuchte zu öffnen: “Ey, beeil dich da drinnen!”. Er fuhr regelrecht zusammen als er die Stimme auf der anderen Seite erkannte. Es war Erik. Grummelnd versuchte er die Lage in den Griff zu bekommen und teilte ihm mit, dass er in einer Sekunde fertig wäre.

  
Noch bevor er den Raum komplett verlassen konnte, platzte Erik herein, Hände auf seiner Schlafhose ruhend und stürmte zum Klo, ohne auch nur die Tür zu schließen. Er stöhnte laut auf, die Erleichterung war anscheinend schon länger nötig gewesen. Charles stand immer noch im Korridor als Erik wieder heraus kam. Sie blickten sich an und erröteten stark. Erik dachte, dass es sich um Fremdschämen handelte, während Charles' Erinnerungen an den Traum, das Stöhnen und seinen Schwanz, wieder hervor kamen. Um die Stimmung zu lockern, brachte er ein herzliches Lachen heraus und sagte:

  
“Das war echt seltsam!”

  
Charles erwiderte das Lachen und antwortete:

  
„Du sagst es, mein Freund!”

  
Die Anspannung in der Luft wurde immer größer und lud sich mit Elektrizität, bis Erik wieder das Wort erhob: “Naja, wenn die Nacht eh schon so seltsam ist, wie wäre es, wenn wir das hier tun!” und er rückte näher an Charles heran. Charles konnte den Atem des anderen auf seiner Haut spüren sowie die Stoppeln auf seiner Wange und es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden bevor die Lücke zwischen ihren Lippen geschlossen werden würde.

  
Es roch nach Deodorant und billiger Seife und es war total egal, dass ihre Zähne sich trafen und ihre Nasen aneinander stießen, es war so perfekt und eigenartig, wie ein erster Kuss nur sein kann. Sie trennten ihre Lippen, um Luft schnappen zu können, beide atmeten schwer. Charles nuschelte so etwas wie "endlich", allerdings zu leise um von Erik gehört zu werden. Der Kuss begann von vorn und vertiefte sich, Charles konnte Eriks stärkere Hände an seiner Hüfte spüren, und oh Gott, es war einfach nur gut, sehr gut.

Wie auch immer, langsam begann die Kälte in seine Glieder zu fahren, bis auf seine Unterhose war er schließlich nackt. Dies realisierte auch Erik plötzlich und sein übereifriges Verhalten von zuvor erlosch. Auf einmal war Charles ganz allein in dem nach Ammoniak riechenden Raum und es tat weh. Es tat verdammt weh! Sie waren sich nah gewesen, so nah, ihre Körper waren nahezu verschmolzen und dann die Einsamkeit, diese unerträgliche Einsamkeit in diesem leeren Raum.

Charles hatte so verletzlich ausgesehen, dass er den Eindruck hatte, er hätte sich ihm aufgezwungen, realisierte Erik, während er schnellstmöglich das Zimmer verließ. Auch wenn es nur auf Zehenspitzen war, um Alex und Hank nicht aufzuwecken, welche im Zimmer am Ende des Flurs schliefen.

Charles blieb noch einige Minuten länger in dem leeren Raum zurück und er fühlte sich wie scheiße. Warum würde Erik plötzlich weggehen, wenn alles okay für ihn wäre?

Mit schweren Schritten begab er sich wieder in sein Bett, aber der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht einsetzen. Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte er damit, sich hin und her zu drehen. Er konnte keine Ruhe finden, sein Kopf war voller Fragen und der stechende Schmerz der Zurückweisung war ein harter Schlag für sein Herz. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was am nächsten Morgen geschehen würde. Erik würde aus der Wohnung ausziehen wollen oder sogar aus dem Wohnheim und Charles würde ihn nie wieder sehen und das wäre einfach nur furchtbar.

xxx

Auf der anderen Seite des Schlafzimmers ging es Erik nicht besser, nach wie vor von seiner eigene Tat geschockt. Endlich hatte er sich getraut, Charles seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Seit Monaten hatte er genau das tun wollen. Sogar Magda, seine beste Freundin aus der High School, hatte er sämtliche Male angerufen, um mit ihr über die Situation zu sprechen. Er würde sie tagsüber erneut anrufen müssen, um ihr von der Entwicklung zwischen ihm und Charles zu berichten und wie er sich zum Vollidioten gemacht hatte.

  
Es fand sich keine Gelegenheit, Magda anzurufen und ihr zu erzählen, wie irrsinnig er sich verhalten hatte. Er hatte den ganzen Tag im Labor verbracht, beschäftigt mit den verschiedenen ihm zugeteilten Aufgaben und als er zurück im gemeinsamen Zimmer war, war Charles ebenfalls schon dort. Anscheinend hatte er dieses am morgen gar nicht erst verlassen und saß auf seinem Bett. Er war zwar angezogen, aber sein weißes Shirt war zerknittert und er trug einen unförmigen Cardigan über seinen Sachen. Er blickte verdutzt zu Erik als dieser den Raum betrat. Erik ließ seine Tasche auf den Boden sinken, atmete einmal tief ein und holte das Schachbrett hervor.

  
„Ich denke, wir sollten reden!”

  
Charles schauderte bei dem Gedanken, aber gesellte sich vorsichtig zu Erik, der auf dem Boden saß und das Spielbrett aufbaute. Das Spiel zu beobachten würde ihn davon abhalten können, Erik mehr als nötig anzusehen. In dem Moment, als einer der weißen Bauern sich nach vorn bewegte, begann der Ältere zu sprechen:

  
“Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was ich gestern Nacht gemacht habe…es hat mich fast umgebracht, du warst so nah und wie gut du ausgesehen hast, deine Lippen... so rot, als ob du gerade jemandem einen geblasen hättest. Ich weiß, dass das keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten ist, aber…”

  
Sich an den Traum erinnernd, errötete Charles. Die ersten Worte wollten nur schleppend seinen Mund verlassen: “Mein Freund, wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte, hätte ich dir das zu verstehen gegeben, da kannst du dir sicher sein!” Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach er etwas leiser weiter: “Außerdem habe ich es sehr genoßen!” Sein Springer bahnte sich seinen Weg nach vorn.

  
“...Dir.. ehmm... hat es gefallen?” Erik, wahrhaftig verblüfft, kratzte sich am rötlichen Haarschopf.  
  
“Und wie!”

Erik schaute Charles verständnislos an.

“Was!?“

“Es könnte sein, dass ich Gefühle für Dich habe, Erik…tatsächlich...glaube ich, dass ich mich in Dich verliebt habe. Warum fragst Du das überhaupt?”

Der andere errötete, was ein eher ungewöhnlicher Anblick war: “Es wäre möglich, dass ich auch Gefühle für Dich habe.”

Charles dachte bei sich, dass Erik auf diese Weise wirklich lieblich aussah und es dauerte circa dreißig weitere Sekunden, bis er realisiert hatte, was genau Erik ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Als der Groschen endlich bei ihm gefallen war, lächelte er. Je mehr die Information zu ihm durchsickerte, desto mehr lächelte er, bis es sich zu einem vollwertigen, ansteckenden Lachen ausbreitete.

Eriks Lachen war nahezu ein Brüllen und wurde immer lauter. So laut, dass jemand ebenfalls recht laut an die Tür klopfte. Erik stand vom Boden auf, immer noch ein Rotschimmer auf seinem Gesicht sichtbar. Er riss die Tür auf, seine Stimme fast ein Knurren: “Was willst du, Henry?”. Es war Hank und dieser war eher das Gegenteil von erfreut: “Wegen Euch zwei Idioten finden wir keine Ruhe, würdet ihr die Lautstärke vielleicht etwas herunterfahren?” Bevor Erik auch nur zur Antwort ansetzen konnte, war Hank schon wieder auf dem Rückweg zum Zimmer, welches er sich mit Alex teilte.

  
Erik ging zurück zu Charles, welcher alles mit angehört hatte. Sie versuchten, ihr Gelächter zu unterdrücken, scheiterten jedoch kläglich. Als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatten, versuchten sie ihr angefangenes Schachspiel zu beenden, einigten sich jedoch schnell darauf, es für diese Nacht gut sein zu lassen. Es war inzwischen fast drei Uhr und somit höchste Zeit zu schlafen.

  
Jeder suchte sich eine Ecke des Raumes, um sich, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, zu entkleiden. Nachdem dies geschehen war, wandten sich beide wieder einander zu und Charles verbrachte eine gute Minute damit, Eriks athletische Oberschenkel zu begutachten. Dabei kam er nicht darum herum, auch die ausgebeulte Boxershorts zu bemerken. Er schluckte hart und beide begaben sich schließlich in ihre Betten. Sich darüber bewusst, wie sein Mitbewohner verzweifelt versuchte, eine angenehme Schlafposition zu finden, hatte er eine spontane Eingebung und sprach in den dunklen Raum:

“Wenn es Dir hilft, könntest Du dir einen runter holen…”

  
Erik war sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Selbst seine Antowrt klang zögerlich:

“Du … Dich würde es nicht stören, wenn ich mir einen runter hole?”

  
“Solange Du kein Problem damit hast, wenn ich das gleiche tue!”

Erik konnte Charles Lächeln nahezu hören. Die Betten quietschten als beide eine bequemere Position einnahmen. Sie wollten Hank nicht noch mehr verärgern als eh schon, aber Erlösung musste her. Charles vernahm ein Klicken als Erik, wie er annahm, eine Tube mit Gleitgel öffnete. Die Geräusche, die er kurz darauf vernahm, bestätigten seinen Verdacht, während seine eigene Hand ihren Weg suchte.

  
Nach einigen Gesprächen während der nächsten Tage und einer Einladung - einem echten Date - in das örtliche Café, fanden die beiden ebenfalls ihren Weg. Ein weiterer Kuss, diesmal nicht ganz so ungeschickt. Ihrer beider Leben veränderte sich kaum, nachdem sie zusammen gefunden hatten: Sie teilten sich immer öfter eins der schmalen Bett, Erik stellte Charles’ Ernährung zum Besseren um…wie seine Mutter war Erik davon überzeugt, dass Fastfood kein echtes Essen war, sondern schlicht und ergreifend Müll. Seine neue Lebensaufgabe war, seinen Freund richtig zu ernähren. Seine geheime Lebensaufgabe war, ihn vollends glücklich zu machen.

Ich mag in dem Gedanken leben, dass er beide Ziele erreicht hat.  
Sicherlich war es nicht perfekt, das ist das Leben niemals, aber dennoch kann es manchmal verdammt gut sein!  
  
**Epilog**

  
“Nein, Charles! NEIN! Liebling, bitte! Hör’ auf, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich gleich eine Vorlesung habe…”, flehte Erik ihn an. Er hörte sich weder überzeugend an, noch schien er selbst überzeugt von seinen Bitten. Derweil war Charles damit beschäftigt, seinen Kopf zwischen den Beinen seines Mannes zu vergraben.

  
Charles’ eigene Beine schmerzten immer noch von der Nacht zuvor, als er Erik mit ihnen umschlungen und ihn zu seinem gemacht hatte. Ein violetter Knutschfleck am Nacken seines Ehemannes war der finale Beweis. Erik war vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen und seine rötlichen Bartstoppeln hatten an Charles' milchig-weißen Oberschenkeln gekratzt, in diesem Zustand konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.

  
Mit seinen Fingern sowie seiner Zunge war Erik zu talentiert…als ob Charles unter den Berührungen schmelzen könnte. Was er auch tat. Ausgiebig. Trotz allem war jetzt nicht die Zeit gekommen, um den Sex seines Lebens zu haben ... Erik hatte schließlich eine Vorlesung zu halten und Charles ebenfalls, beide mittlerweile Dozenten seit etwas weniger als sechs Jahren. Nachdem sie sich ein Jahr lang einen Schlafraum im Wohnheim geteilt hatten, waren sie zusammen in eine kleine aber feine Wohnung gezogen (zu großer Erleichterung seitens Hank, welcher über einen leichten Schlaf verfügte).

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen meines Erstlingswerks bzw. meiner ersten Übersetzung, ich freue mich über jegliche Rückmeldung :)


End file.
